The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a well tool including a swellable material and an integrated fluid for initiating swelling of the swellable material.
Well packers and other types of well tools are known which use swellable materials. These swellable materials swell when they are contacted by a certain type of fluid. For example, a swellable material may swell when it is contacted by a hydrocarbon fluid, gas, water, etc.
If the particular fluid which causes swelling of the swellable material is not present in a well when it is desired for the material to swell, then the fluid can be circulated through the well to the material, for example, by spotting the fluid at the depth of the well tool.
Unfortunately, this method has certain disadvantages. For example, the fluid can migrate away from the well tool (e.g., if the fluid which causes the swellable material to swell has a different density or viscosity as compared to the remainder of the fluid in the well), and over the longer term the fluid will not be present to maintain the swollen condition of the swellable material.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of constructing well tools utilizing swellable materials, and swelling those materials in conjunction with well operations.